Operación Valkiria
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: El 20 de Julio de 1944, todo lo que sucedió ese día sigue grabado en la mente de Alemania y hoy, nos lo va a contar...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco lo hacen las personas aquí nombradas, ni siquiera lo hace el titulo.

**Advertecias: **Asesinatos, dolor de un país, suicidio, todo basado en hechos reales, así que cualquier parecido con la realidad (que hay) es absolutamente normal, porque así es como tiene que ser...

**Nada más, espero que les guste y que aprendan algo con este fic... **

* * *

><p><strong>Operación Valkiria<strong>

_20 Julio 1944_

Ludwing se movía de manera incesante por su despacho, mientras esperaba noticias del coronel Stauffenberg sobre la operación Valkiria. Su hermano mayor entró como un torbellino en la sala, llevando unos papeles en la mano y una cansada sonrisa debajo de los vendajes que cubría su ojo derecho y parte de su cara.

-_Brüder_…

-Sí West, hay noticias. El Führer ha "muerto". Es hora de iniciar Valkiria…

Moviéndose por la sala, iniciaron la operación, llamando a todas las bases que había en Berlín, porque, cómo bien había dicho el coronel Stauffenberg una vez, "quien controla Berlín, controla a Alemania". Las llamadas eran constantes, movilizando a los militares para un ataque que nunca iba a llegar.

Pero en algún momento de la tarde el general Fromm que estaba de su lado, cogió el teléfono y se enteró de que el Führer seguía vivo. (A pesar de que le habían puesto una bomba, por culpa de la mesa solo tenía heridas las piernas y una leve sordera en el oído derecho). El general pasó inmediatamente de vuelta al bando nazi. Y entre los hombres de la ruevuelta, tuvieron que atraparle y apresarle en la bodega de archivos.

Mientras tanto, sin que ninguna de las dos naciones que se habían quedado vigilando se dieran cuenta, un nazi que seguía bajo las órdenes de Hitler, hizo que el mayor Remer, que iba a detenerle en su despacho, escuchase la voz del Führer por teléfono, quien le ordenó desmovilizar a los militares de Berlin y telefónicamente le dio el grado de coronel. Más tarde el general Guderian acudió con sus tanques y tomó Berlín. El golpe finalmente se desbarató.

Sobre las once de la noche, Fromm se liberó de su arresto e inmediatamente detuvo a **Stauffenberg** y a sus hombres, que sorprendidos, intentaron una ineficaz resistencia. Alemania y Prusia no pudieron hacer nada, excepto observar cómo se los llevaban para ajuiciarles. Fromm ordenó inmediatamente la muerte del coronel y de sus compañeros el general **Olbrich****t**, el teniente **von Haeften** y **Mertz von ****Quirnheim** que eran los cabecillas de la revuelta.

_21 Julio 1944_

Observó como las fuerzas armadas entraban en la sala, llevándose al coronel Stauffenberg y a sus compañeros de rebelión al patio de estacionamiento. Sentenciados a muerte. Esa palabra resonaba en los oídos de Ludwing cuando Fromm dictó la sentencia para esos valientes que intentaron derrocar al Führer, evitando así que fueran a un tribunal y pudieran salvarse de alguna descabellada forma.

Los cabecillas fueron mutilados por sus compañeros… ¿en qué loco mundo se había metido? Su gente se mataba entre ella por culpa de una sola persona, eso no era lo que Alemania quería sin duda alguna.

Primero dispararon a Olbricht, después fueron a darle a Stauffenberg, pero el teniente von Haeften se interpuso entre su superior y los militares, recibiendo él las balas. Sin darle tiempo a recoger a su compañero, llegó el turno de Stauffenberg.

-_Es lebe das heilige Deustchland! _(¡Larga vida a la sagrada Alemania!) –gritó el hombre antes de morir. Mientras los ojos de Ludwing se llenaban de lágrimas. Más tarde mataron a Mertz von Quirnheim en último lugar, acabando con un Alemania en estado de shock. Con las palabras de Claus von Stauffenberg todavía dentro de su cabeza, sonando como una desagradable canción.

La mano de Gilbert, guió a Ludwing dentro, donde lo obligó a sentarse y a tranquilizarse.

-No te preocupes, West. Todo irá bien…

_30 Abril 1945_

El ejército rojo dirigido por Iván y su mariscal Georgi Zhúkov, tenían tomada toda Berlín. Cuando ya solo quedaban 300 metros para llegar al bunker. Hitler sacó del cajón de su escritorio una pistola y miró a Alemania, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde hacía rato.

-¿Qué va a hacer con eso, Führer?

-¿No es lógico? –preguntó, llevándose el arma a la cabeza – Mejor morir aquí que atrapado por los rusos –dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo. (**N/A dato curioso**: Adolf Hitler tenía muy claro que iba a morir, por eso, con antelación había asegurado la cremación de su cuerpo y el de su esposa, para que los rusos no pudieran humillarles después de muertos como habían hecho con un compañero suyo).

El cuerpo de su jefe cayó inerte al suelo, Alemania no se movió a socorrerle, tampoco lo hizo Prusia. Se dieron la vuelta, saliendo de la sala para encontrarse cara a cara con Iván…

-.-.-.-.-

-Doitsu… Doitsu –le zarandeaban. Alemania abrió los ojos, confuso. ¿Un sueño? No, un recuerdo muy nítido. ¿Por qué diablos había soñado con eso? Ah sí, se acercaban las fechas en el que aquellos valientes dieron sus vidas para que más tarde aquel cobarde se suicidara. Aquel comportamiento hacía que su sangre hirviera.

-¿Te importaría dejarme un momento solo, Italia?

-No, Doitsu –dijo el italiano, saliendo de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar qué pasó después, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando por la ventana. Dirigió su mirada azul a aquellos ojos marrón verdosos. Sí, me miró a la cara, con la sorpresa reflejada en ella.

-¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? –pregunté.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te hipnoticé para escuchar la verdad, es que yo siempre tuve cierto interés por saber por qué los nazis hicieron eso. Pero bueno, el caso es que no me pude enterar de cómo acababa la historia porque ese tonto de Italia llegó y tuve que largarme… -me miró, incrédulo.

-¿Sabes lo que soy y lo qué es él?

-Yep. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está conmigo… y con los fans de fanfiction. Es que este es un fic informativo que decidí hacer… y, ¿quién mejor para informarme que el propio Alemania?

-¿Eres española verdad?

-UY, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Se nota.

-¿Por mi encanto natural, eh? Va, va –dije al ver la cara que me ponía -. Muchas gracias por todo, has sido de mucha ayuda y mi opinión sobre los nazis cambió un poquito… es cierto eso de que el mundo no es solo blanco o negro, definitivamente hay demasiadas tonalidades de grises –comenté, guiñándole un ojo -. Por cierto, antes de irme –dije, acercándome a él -. Déjate los pelos por la cara, te queda mucho mejor –le despeine un poco y me fui corriendo. Lo que hizo a partir de ahí, ya no lo sé. Pero me imagino que me maldijo en alemán…

-Choca esos cinco, Prusia -dije tras salir por la ventana

-¡Ja!

-Gané la apuesta. ¡Te dije que conseguiría que me lo contara! Me debes una awesome cena contigo.

-¡Ja! El awesome yo te llevará a la mejor noche de tu vida.

-¡Pues entonces FanFiction que se espere! La awesome cena es MUCHO más importante… ciao~


End file.
